El pasado los une, el futuro los ayuda
by Lin Zu
Summary: Ahora que Tom Riddle tiene la oportunidad de estar junto a el, no va a permitir que nadie los separe, lo difícil sera convencer a Harry.../slash/ Secuela de "Pide un deseo, Tom" así que recomiendo que primero se lean esa para que tenga mas sentido. Pasen y lean. c:
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí va la secuela de **"Pide un deseo, Tom"**, así que lean esa antes de esta (recomendación) y créanme que ni yo me aguante las ganas de escribirlo y subirlo, este tendrá capítulos.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la gran J.K Rowling

Sin más, lean ;)

**El pasado los une, el futuro los ayuda.**

Cuando Harry volvió de nuevo a su época siendo arrastrado por el tiempo y espacio, aun podía sentir sus mejillas rojas por el beso que había compartido con Tom, su supuesto "enemigo" desde su nacimiento.

Ahora estaba en… ¿en su casa? ¿Por qué se encontraba en la casa de sus padres en el Valle de Godric? Y lo peor, ¿Por qué todo lucía perfectamente ordenado y como si la muerte de sus padres nunca hubiese sucedido? ¡No podía ser verdad! Estaba en un cuarto con puros posters del quidditch, un armario con su ropa, su cama con las sabanas que tenía un tejido en medio con sus iniciales "HP" y una mesita de noche con varias fotografías.

En la primera estaba con sus padres, aproximadamente Harry tenía cinco años y estaba muy sonriente. En la segunda estaba con Ron Y Hermione a los 11 años, cuando recién entraron a Hogwarts. En la tercera estaba el… estaba… estaba con Tom Riddle! ¡Y este lo estaba agarrando de la cintura juntando sus mejillas y sonriendo! Esto no podía ser verdad, aquel viaje que lo había llevado al pasado no podía haber cambiado todo un futuro.

Ahora que observaba con más detenimiento la tercera fotografía, era un poco actual y Tom parecía que tenía unos 20 años, realmente no había cambiado mucho. El problema en cuestión era que no entendía y no tenía una sola pizca de idea de lo que había sucedido en ese lapso. Para cuando ya se había puesto a razonar, una voz femenina llamó a su puerta:

-¿Harry, mi vida, puedo entrar?-preguntó, asumía que era su madre, Lily Potter.

-S-si mamá…

La puerta se abrió y una elegante Lily entró por esta, sonriente. Más cuando vio las vestimentas de su hijo y lo mal arreglado que estaba, esta desapareció.

-¡Harry Jame Potter Evans! ¡Que te dije! muchacho, porque estás con el uniforme de Hogwarts? ¿Acaso no superas estar de vacaciones? Deberías de estar ya listo para la cena de esta noche…-dijo, a lo ultimo haciendo un leve puchero y se dirigió al armario, tomado de este un conjunto de ropa que consistía en una camisa celeste y unos pantalones de tela color negro. Su madre lo deposito en su cama.

-Anda, arréglate, no quieras que Tom te vea todo desarreglado para esta noche eh.- guiñándole un ojo y dándole una ligera palmada en el brazo. Harry se sintió nervioso.

-¿Para qué viene hoy Tom?

-No me digas que se te olvido.-dirigió su mano hacia su frente.- Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé, viene frecuentemente, pero últimamente no ha podido por su trabajo como Lord en dominio de Gran Bretaña, pero hoy dijo que quería sorprenderte.

-¿Qué, qué?-preguntó abriendo bien los ojos por la sorpresa de saber que Tom había cumplido su palabra en ser el Lord Gran Bretaña y no se sorprendería si estuvieran yendo a por el mundo entero.

-Ay hijo… hoy si que estás raro, te dejo, voy a seguir arreglando la sala… ponte guapo.-dijo y acarició suavemente su mejilla, marchándose de la habitación.

Harry sabía que a pesar de lo confundió que estaba, se sentía bien tener a sus padres con el siendo felices, era algo que jamás en su vida se espero.

Miro de reojo el conjunto que estaba en su cama y botando un sonoro suspiro, se fue al baño que estaba en su habitación para ducharse. Después de diez minutos salió con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cadera, caminando hasta su cama tomo las ropas y comenzó a vestirse, luego se fue hasta el espejo largo que yacía en la esquina de su cuarto y se revolvió los cabellos semi mojados y por último, tomó el perfume que estaba en su cómoda y se lo hecho dos veces.

Ahora sí, su madre no lo mataría en plena cena.

Pero no estaba listo para enfrentar a Tom Riddle, no ahora que recién había llegado y tenía que enterarse de muchas cosas, "metería la pata" si dijese algo indebido al futuro en el que estaban. Tomo por decidido escapar por la ventana e ir donde los Weasley para ver si Ron podía ayudarle con algo y ver si también contactaba a Hermione en ese rato.

-Quiero ver a mis padres, lo deseo, pero eso puede esperar…-dijo abriendo la ventana y saliendo lo más rápido posible por esta.

**-20 minutos después en la casa de los Potter-**

-Lord Riddle, buenas noches, pase por favor…

-Buenas noches, Lily, ¿Todo bien? ¿Y Harry?-preguntó Tom, queriendo esconder su ansiedad por el ver al chico de sus ojos, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía y estaba deseoso de estrujarlo contra él.

-Oh si, déjeme llamarlo… espero que ya esté listo.-respondió dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras mientras que Riddle tomaba haciendo en uno de los muebles y al instante disponía de una conversación con James.

-Harry, cariño, baja!-llamo lily en voz alta, mas no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Entonces Tom se alarmo, Harry siempre bajaba rápido para verlo y abrazarlo, se amaban. Era extraño que el muchacho demore, por lo que antes de que Lily subiera a verlo el se adelanto y dijo que lo iría a ver por el mismo, Lily accedió.

Tom subió, cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta de Harry y giro la perilla con lentitud, no encontró a nadie, vio que la ventana estaba abierta… el chico probablemente escapo por cualquier motivo y se olvido de cerrar la ventana para que no haya sospechas de su huida. Tan Gryffindor de su parte, Tom suspiro. Colocando ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, aprovecho de la conexión que había enlazado con Harry para detectar donde estaba.

Podía ver una casa humilde entre las praderas…. Gente pelirroja y sonriente…. Harry siendo abrazado por todos…

Los Weasley.

Sin mucho apresuro salio del cuarto y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el comedor donde Lily ya tenia toda lista para la cena, sentándose en una de las sillas de esta. Lily y Jame luego le siguieron algo dudosos.

-Y… mi hijo, que estaba haciendo mi hijo? Por que no bajo con usted, lord?-pregunto Lily.

-Oh bueno, digamos que se dio una escapadita de joven, hay que entenderlo. –contesto mientras cortaba en varias porciones el pescado con papas que había preparado Lily, la comida favorita de Harry.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono desconcertada, su hijo le iba a dar una buena explicación de por que se escapo cuando bien le dijo que tenia que estar listo para la cena.

Pero lo que no sabían Lily y James era que a Tom Riddle, muy en el fondo le beneficiaba que Harry no estuviera allí en esos momentos, pues si sus dudas eran ciertas… lo mas probable era que Harry no aceptara su proposición inmediatamente como el quería y si el heredero Potter no estaba, Lily y James al no estar enterados de nada, aceptarían fácilmente al pensar que su amado hijo estaba perdidamente enamorado de el.

Disculpas hacia Harry pero no podía echar todo su trabajo al abandono ahora, tenia que actuar rápido y nada mejor que obtener la aceptación plena de sus padre y que este ya no pueda ir en contra de ellos.

Al cabo, terminara amándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Lily, por lo que venia…

**Continuara…**

Bueno! Este es el corto primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado… no olviden escribir sus opiniones, me gusta saber c: les gustaría ver algo de Drarry no correspondido?

Los capítulos son indefinidos, no se cuando dure realmente xD

Se despide,

Lin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, no me golpeen por si muchos esperaban el cap y no lo recibieron el momento que era. Mil y una disculpa. **

**Me reanimé en continuarlo porque repentinamente me puse a releer los antiguos mensajes junto con los nuevos. Eso de alguna forma, me elevo mucho el ánimo para seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja y creo que ahora estoy super mas motivada. **

**Espero y les sea de su gusto. **

**El pasado los une, el futuro los ayuda**

**Si amas, recuerdas. **

Después de haber pasado por un largo camino, el joven mago pudo llegar finalmente a donde quería. Como era de esperarse, la casa de los Weasley estaba muy iluminada y emitía su característica magia cálida y acogedora. A Harry le alegraba que eso no haya cambiado, porque si los veía con un aura tan similar como los Malfoy, el mundo en realidad estaría puesto de cabeza.

-¡Ron!-grito desde afuera, el chico se asomó por la ventada.

-¡Harry! Menuda sorpresa amigo, ya bajo.

Y el heredero Potter entró a la madriguera, en la sala estaba toda la familia reunida, nunca faltó el fuerte abrazo por parte de la madre.

-Mi niño, me alegra verte pero a la vez me preocupa mucho, ¿no debería estar en tu casa? El Lord pueda que llegue allí en cualquier momento…

-A eso vengo, tengo una duda y sé que puedo confiar en ustedes

-Dila, no hay ningún problema.-contestó George.

-Nosotros estamos aquí para cualquier dilema.-siguió Fred

-¿Qué tipo de relación tengo con Voldemort?

La familia entera abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, estaban anonadados y muy extrañados por la pregunta del chico. Harry no sabía que había dicho, creía que ellos sabían y se lo dirían de lo más normal, pero nada de eso sucedió allí. Fue Molly Weasley quién reacción primero.

-¿Quién es Voldemort? No me digas que estás engañando al Lord con otra persona…

-Harry, tienes que tener cuidado, el Lord Riddle no es alguien a quién tu pueda engañar y lo extraño es que salgas con otra persona cuando se nota mucho y aprecio y atracción por él.

-¡Pero si Tom Riddle y Voldemort son la misma persona! ¿Acaso no se acuerdan? ¡Él es el Lord Oscuro! El que trajo infelicidad a todo mundo mágico…

Todo quedó no recordaran lo que había pasado en silencio. Nadie sabía que decir al respecto, Harry lucía desesperado porque no le entendían

-Harry querido, lo mejor será que te sientes y reflexiones las cosas, parece que algo sucedió y no recuerdas nada.

Entonces la cabeza de la familia intervino, sentándose al lado de Harry y colocando su mano por su hombro, diciendo con suavidad:

-Parece que alguien te lanzó un Obliviate, pero te haré en recuento.

"Antes de que nacieras, Lord Riddle ya estaba interviniendo en tu vida empezando con Lily y James, se hizo muy cercano a ellos y comenzó a estar pendiente de ti. Cuando ya habías nacido, al conocerte lo único que pudo hacer es acunarte en sus brazos con mucha delicadeza viendo fijamente tus ojos, parecía muy enamorado desde ese entonces.

Fuiste creciendo y él no se perdía ningún momento de tu vida. Te enseño muchas cosas y tu admiración hacia el crecía cada minuto del día. Fue a la edad de 10 cuando recién empezaste a ver con otros ojos a aquel chico Slytherin, parecía que te gustaba pero te apenaba mucho decirlo, obviamente el Lord se dio cuenta al instante y fue una buena nueva para él, ya que declaro que sentía lo mismo por ti pero que el momento en el que pudieran estar juntos por siempre llegaría pronto. Tú realmente estabas emocionado y hasta hace ayer, te gustaba parlotear sobre la cena que iban a tener tu familia y Lord Riddle sobre un tema importante."

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Eso le recordaba al viaje al pasado que tuvo y las últimas palabras de Tom hacia su persona. No creyó que hubiera dicho en serio e hizo lo imposible para poder encontrarse con el utilizando a sus padres en vez de matarlos, ¿Realmente ya no era malo?, ¿Ya no más Voldemort?, ¿Sus palabras llegaron a él?, ahora… ¿Él era su objetivo? Pero aquel beso había sido un impulso en el momento, estar verdaderamente enamorado de Voldemort se le hacía muy difícil. Para ser honestos, el muchacho estaba muy feliz de que las cosas hayan cambiado, pero aun así no podía olvidar los sucesos ocurridos en el anterior universos y eso hacía que exista una pequeña barrera en ambos magos.

-No quiero.

-¿No quieres?

-No quiero tener nada que ver con él.

-Pero Harry…

-Me voy por un rato, quiero estar solo.

**Casa de los Potter. **

-¿No es algo apresurado para esto, Lord? Mi hijo lo ama y adora, pero creo que la proposición se la tiene que hacer usted a él cuando ya esté preparado.

-Oh, no, no, no, Lily…Lo que quiero decir es que él ya sabe de esto, solamente que le apena decírselos a usted y tener su consentimiento, por eso yo mismo se lo propongo.

-¿Harry apenado? Vaya chico, no tiene por qué ser así con nosotros.-inquirió James.

-Pues de ser así la cosa, tienen todo nuestro permiso, por supuesto Lord, como madre de Harry puedo decirle que puede darle todo su afecto a él pero sin…pasarse hasta casarse.

-Tienen mi palabra. –prometió, aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que si el chico no cedía, tendría que utilizar otro métodos.

Terminada la cena entre los Potter y el Lord, les dio las gracias por la cena familiar que le habían brindado y le dejó saludos para Harry, por mucho que sus planes en la noche estén dirigidos al chico, lo hizo de todas formas y se fue del hogar.

-Al menos tú "pequeña" salida me benefició en algo y ya no podrás huir de mí.

A la salida él ya podía saber dónde estaba su prometido, ya no estaba con los Weasley ahora se encontraba en un lugar solitario. Había podido ver un lago, el chico sentado a la orilla y tirando piedras. Estaba ansioso por verlo y besar como la última vez hace mucho tiempo en Hogwarts cuando lo visitó del futuro. Extrañaría a su siempre feliz Harry que lo recibía con mucho amor, pero este seguía siendo Harry y no fuera por él no habría logrado todo lo que tiene ahora.

Sin más se apareció dónde estaba el joven Potter, lo hizo en silencio para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. El chico estaba muy distraído y eso le molestaba, cualquier persona podía hacerle daño si quisiera. Con mucho cuidado se colocó detrás de él y le tapó la boca, sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

-Ten más cuidado jovencito, si vas con estás me veré obligado a ponerte cuidadores yo mismo y no tus padres.

-Tom…

-Él mismo Harry, ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no? Creíste que escaparías de mí, pero no, soy Tom Riddle y siempre logro mis objetivos.

-Tom, no tenías por qué hacer todo esto…Esto no puede ser cierto Tom.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me ha encantado como mi nombre suena en tus labios, desde bebe, niño y adolecente a pesar de que ahora tenga algo de angustia en tu forma de decirlo, no tengas miedo mi Harry.

-No lo entiendes Tom…

-¿Y qué fue ese momento antes de que desaparecieras en la torre de astronomía? ¿Una mera mentira? ¡No juegues conmigo!

-Tom, cálmate.

-No, me frustra ser el líder de esta nación y que después de años de enamoramiento contigo, todo se vaya al caño. ¿Pero sabes qué? No me molestaría hacer todo el proceso nuevamente, porque al final tu y yo estamos destinados.-terminó, agarrándolo por la cintura y ambos cayendo en el fresco pasto con los labios unidos.

El mayor agarró ambos brazos del joven y los coloco de lado a lado y se dio paso entre las piernas de Harry, teniendo más accesibilidad a este. Absorbía todo de su boca, como si extrañara ese sentimiento de hace 50 años atrás. En la actualidad antes de que haya el cambio de Harry, con el anterior solo se limitaba a pequeños roces de labios. Pero sabía que con el chico ahí presente, ya había experimentado algo más que un mero roce. Y lo disfrutaba, gozaba porque sabía que a Harry también le gustaba a pesar de abstenerse a colaborar más.

Hasta que por falta de resistencia del muchacho, tuvo que separarse de este con mucha pereza.

-Haa…

-Parece que andamos algo… emocionados por nuestro encuentro.

-Dirás… "Estoy", estamos me suena a mucha gente.

-No estabas siendo indiferente a mis besos y toques en ningún momento Harry, puedo hasta decir que también estás muy satisfecho, ¿Por qué no seguimos? Sé que le di mi palabra a Lily de que hasta que no nos casáramos no me pasaría contigo, pero es que siendo tu es tan inevitable amor.

Ahora el joven que aparentaba 20 años pasaba suavemente su nariz por el cuello del más pequeño, si Harry no se repitiera mil veces que era Tom Riddle hasta podía confundirlo con un gato. A joven Potter le embriagaba mucho el aroma de Riddle, era como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a este o este ya era parte de si desde hace mucho tiempo en su vida. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo. Y fugazmente, un nuevo recuerdo de su niñez vino a él.

_Harry estaba sentado afuera de su casa practicando un poco de magia práctica que su madre le había enseñado para antes de que entre a Hogwarts. Pero todo interés de momento despareció cuando alguien toco suavemente a la puerta de su casa. Era Tom, estaba enternado y traía consigo un regalo. Harry corrió hacia la puerta y le abrió como si fuera su casa, abrazándolo fuertemente siendo correspondido por el mayor. Su esencia era una de las cosas que más le agrava cuando estaba junto a él. _

Ese fue, uno de los tantos recuerdos que se vendrían.

-Espera… ¿casados? ¿Desde cuándo mis padres…?

-No es mi culpa de que te hayas ido en la conversación más importantes de nuestras vidas con tus padres, ahora que ya tengo su permiso no puedes hacer nada por si i quiera lo pienses, querido. Pero te presentaré como mi consorte más adelante, ahora estás algo joven.

-Pero…

Tom no le dio lugar a que reprochara, levantándose del pasto y limpiándose los pantalones. Luego tendió una mano Harry para que este hiciera lo mismo y le siguiera.

-En menos de que recuerdes todo, volverás a enamorarte de mí, Harry.

Una simple frase que confundió a Harry y que a su vez, prometía mucho viniendo de aquel de ojos rojizos.

**Continuará…**

**Si, sé que ha pasado casi un año y es de sentirse avergonzada, pero no ha sido algo fácil este año. Espero y les haya gustado esta actualización. ¿Desean una para el 31? Solo tienen que decirlo y estará para ese día xD**

**Por cierto, decidí meter al Dragón, es que para mí él no puede faltar –cries- Espero y no les sea de molestia. **

**Cualquier recomendación, pueden escribírmela atreves del review yo leo complemente todo lo que me envían :D **

**Gracias por la espera, se vienen más actualizaciones el próximo año! **

**Lin. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo prometido es deuda amigos, aquí tienen su regalo de 31 de diciembre y como no, también por el Voldy! **

**Espero que tengan un excelente año nuevo, nos saben cómo me alegra esto eh**

**Sin más, el cap. **

**El pasado los une, el futuro los ayuda**

**Sentimientos encontrados.**

Después de aquel caluroso encuentro, Tom dejó a Harry en su cuarto. El chico había estado muy nervioso en esos 10 minutos en los que Riddle quería asegurarse que Harry se quedara únicamente en su cama. Lo vio cambiarse de ropa a una más cómoda para dormir, lavarse los dientes e inclusive tomar agua. El heredero Potter pensaba que a pesar de tener frente a él al líder de Gran Bretaña, este se estaba comportando como si fuera un adolecente sin vida propia, siguiendo cada paso de su persona. Al final cuando ya estaba acostado, se acercó a él para besarle en la frente y retirase silenciosamente, viendo lo último de el en el día, sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

-Qué voy hacer con él…

**A la mañana siguiente, 24 de Diciembre. **

Harry se levantó perezosamente de la cama recordando que aún estaban de vacaciones de navidad y que las debía de aprovechar al máximo. Frotándose los ojos, tomó sus anteojos que estaban depositados en la mesita al lado de su cama y se los acomodo con total tranquilidad. Se desvistió y entró al baño para darse una ducha rápida y al salir, fue a su armario.

-Merlín me escuche, ojala Tom no venga hoy…

-¡HARRY! Tom llamó para decirme que habían quedado en una cita hoy a la 1, estate listo hijo.-escuchó que decía su madre atreves de la puerta.

Oh fantástico y ahora hacía citas que ni siquiera él había aprobado.

Todo un jodido Sly.

Tomó cualquier conjunto del armario y se lo puso, acomodó más sus rebeldes cabellos y bajó a desayunar junto a sus padres. Iba a ser extraño, puesto que nunca antes lo había hecho y tenía que actuar de lo más normal.

Al bajar vio que su padre estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa leyendo el periódico y su mamá estaba sirviendo las tazas de leche y café. Tomó asiento junto a ellos.

-Buenos días, mamá, papá.

-Buenos días, hijo.-respondió dulce, Lily.

-¿Qué tal amaneciste, Harry? No creas que te vas a escapar de tu castigo eh

-Harry, lo que hiciste ayer no fue muy propio de ti, inclusive tú eras el que estaba más emocionado, pobre Lord Riddle… fue hasta muy amable de decirnos donde habías estado y que no había ningún problema.

"Si supieran que él mismo los mató".-pensó el menor, suspirando.

-Era necesario, pero no lo volveré hacer mamá.

-Espero que así sea.-intervino James.

-Por cierto, que detallista de tu parte en ponerte la misma ropa de cuando tuvieron su primer cita, mi bebe es tan lindo.-dijo Lily, revolviendo más sus cabellos y jalándole los cachetes.

-El 27 nos vamos a ver un partido de Quiddicth con los Weasley, ya quedamos.

-Me gustaría ir, pero prefiero hacerle compañía a Molly, tú sabes, cosas de mujeres amor.

-De lo que se pierden, en serio.

Y las conversaciones seguían y no tenían fin. Harry se sentía extraño, o más bien un sentimiento desconocido lo estaba invadiendo y repentinamente sentía ganas de llorar. Recordaba su primer año en Hogwarts y el espejo de Oesed, donde había reflejado su deseo por estar con sus padres. Ahora era realidad y eso le hacía tan feliz si no fuera porque el dolor en su cabeza despertó y otro recuerdo de su vida actual había aparecido.

_Harry estaba en su primer año de Hogwarts, podía verlo muy bien. Y estaba solo en una enorme sala frente a un espejo que podía reconocer, como el de Oesed. Entonces un imagen apreció y se vio a si mismo sorprenderse por lo que había allí. Su yo niño de este nuevo universo estaba feliz porque el espejo lo mostraba a él y a Tom juntos viendo los estrellas, unidos en un abrazo. El Harry pequeño tocaba incontables veces la imagen, con mucha ternura y anhelo, pues ese era su deseo. _

-Agh…

-Harry… ¿Ocurre algo, querido?

-No mamá, solo creo que me duele un poco la cabeza, estoy bien pueden continuar.

Su madre lo miró muy preocupada y le acarició suavemente los cabellos para relajarlo, Harry se dejó hacer gustoso.

Muy en el fondo estaba preocupado por cómo se iban poniendo las cosas. Recordaba su infancia, pero ahora recordaba su nueva infancia. Sentimientos ocultos nacían en él, Potter estaba temeroso de lo que fuera a pasar o de lo que ya esté sucediendo con él.

Todo era culpa de "él", obviamente.

**Centro de Ópera, 1 pm.**

-Harry, llegas tarde.-susurró al estar cerca de su prometido, el cual lo ignoró adelantándose en el camino. Pero obviamente, estese olvidó con quién estaba tratando.

-_Inmobilus._

Bien, había cosas que Tom Riddle no había cambiado del todo, quizás por su propia conveniencia y supervivencia. El menor quería maldecirlo, ganas no le faltaban, pero ya no podía.

-Ahora, tomarás mi mano e iremos a donde yo te diga, Harry.

Sin más quitó el hechizo y volvieron a caminar normalmente. Después unos segundos de estar incómodo con con la mano de Tom apretando muy fuerte la suya, decidió deslizarla para que se separasen, entonces el contrario colocó su brazo en su hombros y dio por hecho que no se desharía de su cercanía.

-Qué lindo es verte con tu ropa de la primera cita, ¿Cómo sabía que era esa?

-No sé, puro impulso mío, nada especial eh.- aseguró frunciendo el ceño.

-Qué buenas noticias estoy recibiendo.-contestó con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué…?

-Ha! Mira Harry, una pileta, ¿por qué no nos tomamos una foto?

Más que una proposición, Harry lo consideró como una pregunta retórica. El lord lo haló hacia la gran pileta, muy parecida a la de cuando sus padres se tomaron la foto que guardaba. Entonces Tomo lo giró para que lo encare, y el Lord uniendo sus frentes para que sus labios estén a centímetros de distancia.

Sentía su rostro arden, estaban muy carca y los ojos rojizos de aquel ser que había hecho su vida un caos lo miraba fijamente.

Y el flash sonó. Los labios se unieron, fugazmente.

-Disculpe, aquí tienen su foto, salen muy bien de hecho.

Harry, el primero en reaccionar se separó rápidamente de Riddle, tomando la foto que les estaba dando el fotógrafo. Y si ya estaba rojo de por sí, quizás ahora llegue a igualar a un tomate. En la foto está el siendo agarrado de la cintura con una mano, y tan rápido como sus frentes chocaron se besaron. Lo peor es que realmente si parecían una pareja de enamorados.

-Se ve digan de nosotros, la utilizaremos para nuestra boda.

-¡Yo no he aceptado nada de eso aun!

El muchacho Potter salió corriendo a toda velocidad, desapareciendo entre las personas. Tom, sin perder la calma (y la paciencia) soltó un suspiró cerrando los ojos y centrándose a donde se dirigía su chico.

-Falta poco…

**Parque del vacío, Harry.**

Harry estaba sentado bajo un enorme árbol. No sabía cuánto había corrido, pero la puesta de sol ya se estaba haciendo de notar. ¿Por qué quería evitarlo pero a la vez estar junto a él? Solo quería escapar de esos terribles sentimientos que lo agobiaban sin piedad. Cuando se estaban tomando la foto, algo lo impulsaba a que él tome la iniciativa del beso, pero otra parte de él se lo impedía.

-Harry y Tom, debajo de un árbol, besándose como unos locos ~.-canturreó, la persona que menos quería mirar en ese momentos y cuando giró, un muérdago estaba entre ellos.

Y los instintos relucían más en momentos como ese.

Sin que el mismo lo quisiese, estiro sus brazos y los enrolló en el cuello de Tom, acercándose rápidamente a este y besándolo en el acto. Su cuerpo sentía corrientes de placer que lo hacían sentir bien. Una parte de él estaba muy feliz, la otra, confusa. Pero Tom no desaprovecho en ningún momento esa esplendida oportunidad que se le ofrecía en bandeja de oro y profundizó el beso.

Probando todo, tocando lo que más podía. Sabía los puntos débiles de Harry y lo explotaría, si no fuera por el hecho de que este esté forcejeando para que lo suelte y pueda respirar.

-Haa…haa…

-Yo sé que quieres seguir.-ronroneó el mayor en su cuello, repartiendo suaves besos en este.

-No…ahh…Tom aquí no…

-¿Aquí no? Donde tu desees amor.-concluyó con una voz ronca que erizo la piel de Harry.

-¡Basta de cosas he dicho!

Y se separó bruscamente como en la fuente. Tom estaba sin expresión alguna, pero muy en su interior ya estaba cantando victoria.

-Disculpa, creo que me dejé llevar Harry.- susurró con falsa inocencia, digno de un Slytherin.

Y ambos quedaron en un largo silencio debajo del árbol mirando como el sol moría y como las estrellas empezaban a surgir en el cielo. Una mezcla perfecta de colores, algo que Harry aún no había visto.

-El mundo ya es nuestro.

-¿El Lord no debería estar ocupado?

-Digamos que sí, pero después de no haber visto a mi prometido después de una semana ya me estaba sintiendo insatisfecho en todos los lugares que yo iba.

-Gracias por seguir mi consejo, Tom.

-Gracias por cambiar mi vida, Harry.

-Tú no has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo mandón de siempre.

Tom rió por lo dicho, quedando en silencio, observando todo su alrededor con una sonrisa que Harry nunca esperó ver en su ex enemigo mortal. Después de aquello, nadie dijo nada y solo contemplaron su alrededor.

Pasando un buen rato, ambos regresaron a la casa del menor para celebrar la noche buen y la bienvenida a navidad. Lily estaba feliz de que, como en cada año el Lord se quedara con ellos para festejar. Le asombraba que su hijo ya no fuera el extrovertido que más feliz se ponía cuando estaba con su novio, pero tampoco se veía indiferente a este, luego tendría la oportunidad para preguntarle qué era lo que realmente le sucedía.

Antes de la cena, Harry les taba escribiendo una carta a sus dos mejores amigos en uno de los muebles de su casa. Años pasando la navidad con ellos y ahora todo cambiaba, no es que no estuviera feliz, pero las costumbres no se van.

Por otro lado, mientras Tom conversaba con James no podía quitar la mirada de Harry. El chico se había puesto más guapo de lo que ya era. Con esos labios rosados y ojos tan verdes como el avada. Definitivamente su prometido estaba seduciéndolo y tentándolo, solo que quería pasar desapercibido de su padres escribiéndole cartas a sus amigos.

Que Merlín le ayude. Su poca paciencia hasta el matrimonio se estaba acabando con el deseo encarnado frente a sus ojos.

Fue una larga Navidad para el Lord.

**31 de Diciembre**

Harry lo sabía, era el cumpleaños de Tom. Su madre le incitaba que le prepare la cena y le diera un hermoso regalo esta noche. Pero nada venía a su imaginación. Con el pasar de los días, había sentido cambios algo extraños desde su mente hasta sus sentimientos. Es como si dentro de él existiera alguien más y quiera dominarlo.

Tenía un leve presentimiento que eso era culpa de Tom.

Claro, quién más podía ser.

Y hablando del rey de roma, este apareció en s cuarto como si nada. Ah, pero claro que le diría unas cuantas cosas mientras este a su alcance, el Lord no se saldría con la suya de ninguna forma si así creía que lo iba a hacer.

-Todo es tu culpa.

-Vaya, gracias por felicitarme, prometido mío también te amo.

-No intentes cambiar de tema, tu haz hecho algo en mí y lo sabes que nadie.

-No sé de qué hablas.-respondió con simpleza y sinceridad, sentándose en su cama.

-Hahaha muy gracioso de tu parte Tom, pero sé que lo sabes. Últimamente pienso mucho en ti, es como si algo me impulsara a seguirte de alguna forma, cuando estás conmigo mi felicidad aumenta mucho y eso no es mucho de mí.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero yo no tengo que ver en la que estás diciendo…tal vez sea porque realmente estás enamorado de mí, Harry.

-¡Me tienes harto!

Y diciendo eso, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo. El mayor suspiró, quizás por milésima vez después del regreso de Harry. Por cómo iba describiendo las cosas el chico, todo iba en orden. El problema era que Harry no quería aceptar a su yo actual y eso hacía que ambos peleasen en vez de haber armonía.

Tenía que ser paciente, lo amaba.

Hasta que el chico recapacite, se quería en el cuarto de su novio arreglando otros asuntos.

**Sala principal, Harry. **

¿Qué sucedía con él? Estaba agotado, algo en su corazón lo estrujaba fuertemente, se sentía arrepentido por lo que le había dicho a Tom. Quería golpearse a él mismo por algún motivo.

Ah, pero otro recuerdo tenía que salir en esos momentos. Tal vez, un recuerdo que lo hizo abochornarse mucho.

_Harry estaba a las afueras de su casa, tenía 13 años y era 31 de diciembre, el cumpleaños de Tom. Veía tan emocionado los fuegos artificiales mientras sostenía la mano de su amado. Después de desearse un feliz año nuevo con todos, el mayor lo llevó a un lago, donde se reflejaba perfectamente la luna con las estrellas y que decir de los cohetes, era una verdadera belleza. _

_-No tengo cómo expresar todos mis sentimientos, pero sé que voy a tener el honor de haber sido tu primer beso. Confesó, con una media sonrisa coqueta y ladina, inclinándose para unir sus labios. _

_Harry estaba perplejo, pero ni bien Tom había tomado la iniciativa, este no desaprovecho ningún segundo más y lo enrolló con sus brazos, profundizando todo contacto haciéndolo más dulce y pasional. Lo amaba, lo amaba con devoción, lo deseaba, lo hacía sentir único y para él, Tom también era su único. _

Volviendo a la realidad, aquel flash había hecho que Harry se avergonzara de sí mismo por pensar todas esas cosas. Vio la hora, ya eran las 5. ¿Tanto había pasado? Sus padres no se encontraban esa noche, dijeron que iba a salir para despejar un poco su mente y que volverían muy tarde solo por ese fin de año.

Miró la cocina. Tal vez no estaría mal que se preparase algo para la noche si sus padres no iban a estar allí. Se levantó y puso manos a la obra.

3 horas más tarde…

Como es que había preparado una cena para dos. Alguien tenía que darle una explicación de por qué la mesa estaba adornada y más bella que nunca. Velas, aromas, Champaign, un pastel, dos platos.

El solo quería una cena para él.

El apetito s ele había ido por completo.

-Harry…no sabía que habías pensado en todo esto…

La voz a su espalda lo hizo sobresaltarse, Tom tenía tanta facilidad en entrar a su casa.

El Lord tomo asiento en un extremo e la mesa e invito a que Harry hiciera lo mismo. Tom degustaba las cosas en silencio y Harry estaba nervioso. Probando poco de lo que había preparado. Esperaba una respuesta por parte del mayor.

-Haz mejorado muchísimo, me encanta lo que pruebo y más si proviene de ti.

-Q-que…

-He terminado todo, yo jamás dejaría ni un poquito de lo que es preparado por ti amor…

La forma en como Tom se iba a acercado, tan sigiloso como una serpiente tan audaz como como un depredador quiere capturar a su presa. Él estaba tomado vino, pero su garganta se sentía más seca que nunca, necesitaba algo que lo llenara, que lo haga sentir más vivo que nunca, necesitaba… necesitaba…

A Tom.

Se levantó de a su asiento y aprovechando que las luces estaban apagadas y que solo las velas podía dar claridad, dio unos pasos hasta estar muy carca de Tom y lo colocando ambas manos en sus pechos, lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

-Por qué…

-No hay razón, solo una conexión que no nos permite separarnos, porque tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo…Harry.-susurro en su oído. Harry jadeó, necesitaba más cercanía.

Y por segunda vez, Harry tomo el rostro de Tom entre sus manos y lo besó. Riddle le siguió y ambos, luchaban una batalla de dominio, que ya sabemos quién iba a salir victorioso. Tom Lo guió hasta un mueblo y lo acostó suavemente es este, sentando se en sus caderas, observando el rostro lleno de sentimientos encontrado de Harry.

-Aún falta mucho… pero gracias por este hermosos regalo de cumpleaños, amor mío.

Y sin más, siguió con lo que había comenzado. Explotando cada rincón del muchacho, tenía mucha suerte de que Lily no estuviera allí

Ding Dog

Muy tarde para cantar victoria.

**Feliz año nuevo todos, estoy algo apurada porque ya va a ser la cena hahaha**

**Los amo mucho Gracia por siempre estar al tanto, se viene muchas cosas interesantes 3 **

**Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida por mi **

**Los quiere,**

**Lin. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien he aquí otro capítulo, esta vez un poco más corto pero espero que les sea de su agrado **

**Esta vez Tom si irá contra las reglas xD**

**El pasado los une, el futuro los ayuda **

**No es realmente una separación **

Había pasado ya horas después que Tom había abierto la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado y estaba "sentado" en el mueble con el cabello alborotado, las gafas desacomodadas y las mejillas encendidas. Su madre se rio al verlo en este estado, su padre no pudo articular mucho porque estaba algo mareado y se fue directo a dormir.

Aquella noche, Tom se había quedado a dormir en la casa de los Potter y no precisamente en la habitación de huéspedes.

Sus pies mismamente lo habían guiado hacia el cuarto de Harry, abriendo la puerta con el mayor silencio posible y que este no notara su presencia. El chico yacía dormido en su cama con un ángel caído del cielo, acurrucado con su sábana, alejado de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Entonces Tom Riddle sonrió al verlo en ese estado, tal y como lo quería. Levantó levemente las sabanas que acobijaban al chico y es escurrió entre ellas para quedar muy cerca de su prometido, posando un brazo por su cintura, tendiéndolo en su pecho y él sintiendo el aroma tan dulce de sus cabellos. Tom podía imaginarse lo bueno que sería cuando ambos se casaran y pudiera ser esa noche entre miles que le esperarían a ellos. Pero tenía que esperar.

-Tom…

Se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en los labios de su amado, parecía necesitar algo, estaba con las mejillas rojas y soltando pequeños quejidos. Pero no estaba despierto. Sabiendo lo que se venía y para estar más seguro, levantó un poco la sabana para ver por debajo del muchacho y sí, era lo que el suponía.

Harry estaba tendiendo un sueño húmedo

Y nada más y nada menos que con él, su novio "no aceptado"

Deslizo con delicadeza la sabana para que su novio no se despertara y con suavidad le bajó los pantalones. Nunca había tocado a Harry de esa forma y tenía que hacer que el menor disfrutara, así solamente sea en sus sueños. Así que envolvió su miembro con sus manos y empezó a moverlo con suavidad para luego ir con movimientos más rápidos y sensuales.

-Agh…Tom…humm…-

Si así era con toques, como sería en una situación real y pasional, era lo que se debatía mentalmente el Lord. Inclinándose un poco más, rozó sus labios y grande fue sus sorpresa cuando el chico no dudo ni un segundo en fortalecer su contacto. Su amante se retorcía con cada desliz perfecto que el hacía y estaba satisfecho cuando vio que este ya había llegado al clímax gimiendo su nombre de una forma tan candente que ni el mismo pudo ignorar su propio problema.

Y vaya problema.

Ver a Harry gimiendo, más todas esas poses tan eróticas no daban un buen resultado por parte suya. A duras penas abandonó la cama para irse al baño a tomar una ducha muy helada antes de que se le ocurriese la idea de echar atrás todo lo que le había prometido a Lily y se tomé a su hijo ahí mismo.

Paciencia.

-Te…amo…

Escuchar eso hizo que caminara más rápido hacia la bañera, por cada suspiro y palabra que arrojaba el muchacho un porcentaje de su auto-control se iba perdiendo. Era el Lord, sí, podía tomar todo lo que quería ser así se le diese la gana, exactamente.

Pero Harry era especial y todo lo que hiciese con él tenía que ser especial. Ya se encargaría de avergonzarlo, mientras tanto tenía que darse una larga y buena ducha.

Después de esa noche, habían pasado varios días en los que Harry no podía evitar seguir buscando la presencia del Lord, su cuerpo y mente lo necesitaban, el solo se dejaba llevar por instinto a pesar de que no le agradase mucho la idea. Lo bueno es que no faltaba mucho para ya entrar nuevamente a Hogwarts y librarse de ese fastidioso problema con nombre y apellido, Tom Riddle.

Y al fin el día había llegado.

Pero no contaba con que justamente ese día sus padres estén arreglando unos problemas con el trabajo y el mismo Lord haya ido a dejarlo a estación. El hombre de ojos rojizos tenía agarrada su mano como si no quisiera que se escape y le ayudaba con equipaje. Todas las personas que se encontraban allí los miraban como si tuvieran algo en la cara y como no, si no todos los días se veía a Lord Riddle entre la multitud.

Pero por supuesto, la multitud prefería estar alejada si apreciaba su vida.

Ya frente al tren, ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos. Tom le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla a su prometido, mientras este no más quedaba inmóvil, perdido en los ojos del mayor.

-Creo que hay llegado la hora de separarnos por un largo tiempo, Tom.

-Hahaha, excelente chiste antes de irte, Harry, no esperaba menos de ti.

-¿A qué… te refieres?

-Harry, Harry, Harry…-empezó, como si estuviera tratando con un niño.- ¿Sabes algo? No, es obvio, yo soy el Lord y puedo a donde yo quiera cuando yo quiera.

-¿Acaso un colegio tampoco puede estar libre de ti?

-El colegio si, tú no.-respondió con simpleza, el más joven soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- Por cierto Harry, cierra tus ojos.

Harry al principio quiso aponerse a cumplir otra vez una de las tantas ordenes de su supuesto novio, pero al ver la mirada seria del Lord decidió que lo mejor no era empezar una discusión frente a todas las personas presentes y así lo hizo, cerro sus ojos.

Sintió como Riddle tomaba su mano derecha y la alzaba con delicadeza, luego deslizó algo por su dedo anular y antes de que pudiera decir algo, unió sus labios callándolo al instante. Cualquiera estaría sumamente fascinado por lo que acababa de hacer el líder de Gran Bretaña, pero Harry estaba algo molesto por las repentinas acciones de Tom.

Claro, no tenía de que quejarse, pero le hacía sentir muchas cosas inexplicables.

Abrió los ojos, para toparse con que aún se estaban besando y esta vez Riddle al darse cuenta de que Harry no reaccionaba, le mordió suavemente al lado de la mejilla un poco cerca de sus labios.

-El anillo que llevas puesto ha pertenecido por generaciones en mi familia, es una preciada reliquia de un ancestro muy importante, pero ahora te pertenece como consorte mío que eres y en el momento en que lo pasé por tu dedo anular, una conexión mágica nos mantendrá más unidos.

-Tom no creo que…

-Shh, no podrás quitarte ese anillo a menos que yo lo quite…Nagini irá a visitarte también, dice que te va extrañar mucho.

_-¿Nagini?.-_susurró en pársel sin poder evitarlo. Era cierto que estaba empezando a llevarse bien con la serpiente, pero no quería que lo fuese a visitar a su colegio, sería peligroso y todos le agarrarían miedo.

-_Sí, así que ni pienses en cantar victoria diciendo que te librarás de nosotros_

_-Eres detestable a veces e incluso, siempre_

_-Mientras más sigas diciendo esas cosas, más me veré obligado a actuar en el colegio_

_-Agh_

Después de su pequeña discusión en pársel, Harry tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse al tren para su mayor tranquilidad. Pero algo volvió a detenerlo, esta vez el cuerpo de Tom lo había atrapado en un abrazo por la espalda. Lo hacía sentir tan pequeño cada vez que hacía eso, podía sentir su duro y fuerte pecho, además de todo el calor que emitía estar pegado a él, la esencia varonil que siempre tenía y hacía sentir seguro.

Merlín se apiade en serio, de todo lo que había hecho, porque no quería merecer esto realmente.

Tomó los brazos que rodeaban su cuello y los aprisionó más contra sí para fortalecer confort en el que estaban.

-Bueno sí, pueda que te extrañe.

-Y como ya lo había dicho, igualmente me verás.-susurró en su oído, bajando hasta su cuello para depositar un lento y pasional beso.

-Agh Tom, por favor…esas cosas…aquí no…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿El niño está necesitado acaso? ¿Necesita de alguien que lo…?

-Ni lo digas, hasta otra

Soltándose del agarre el chico subió al tren con todas sus pertenencias sin girar a despedirse de Riddle. El hombre no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y ver como el tren empezaba a partir. Más no esperaba que Harry se fuera directo a la ventana que estaba frente a él para mirarle fijamente, hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano y antes de que el transporte desapareciera completamente, guiñarle el ojo., de una forma…algo provocativa.

-Extraño mucho a mi pequeño y amorosos Harry, pero este también me encanta bastante, no pensará que haya olvidado esto cuando nos volvamos a ver…

Sin más el Lord despareció de la estación dejando a todos sorprendidos con su repentina ida, aunque era sumamente obvio, que como representante su país, tenía muchas que hacer.

**Continuará…**

**Una actualización algo cortita lo sé, pero es como un comienzo para otras cosas que se vendrán en Hogwarts y así, no se confundan, que nuestro querido Lord esté así no significa que sea totalmente un pan de dulce, sí, habrá tragedia (¿) Bueno no mucha pero si un poquito haha **

**Cuéntenme que tal les pareció el capítulo y si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo de trama no duden en decírmela, si es fácil de acomodarla en la historia es mucho más fácil **

**Todo este mes va ser demasiado pesado para mi puesto que estoy en exámenes finales, así que no me verán a actualizando si no hasta Febrero quizás **

**Mil y una disculpas por ello **

**Nos vemos **

**Lin. **


	5. Chapter 5

**He vuelto con más complicaciones en la vida de nuestro protagonista! Y disculpen el retraso**

**El pasado los une, el futuro los ayuda**

**No temas de ti mismo**

Indiscutiblemente la había pasado muy bien en el tres y se olvidó por completo los problemas que lo asechaba día y noche durante sus vacaciones. Miraba el anillo que le había dado la causa de todos sus dilemas, tenía cierto misterio pero le gustaba. Sentía como estaba muy bien amoldado en su dedo, cómodo y cálido. Tan solo recordar que Tom lo había declarado su consorte hacía que su piel se erizara. Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado casarse con alguien y menos con un Lord Oscuro, que en la actualidad, no era tan oscuro realmente.

Su cabeza empezó a dolerle cuando llegó por los pasillos vacíos, ya que se había escapado de la ceremonia de apertura. Esa sensación ya la conocía muy bien, un recuerdo nuevo iba a parecer y así fue:

_Se veía a si mismo bajo la lluvia, tenía 12 años, a la edad que había destruido al diario de Tom Riddle. No hacía nada, solo miraba el cielo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la nariz roja, parecía muy triste y decepcionado. No fueron si no segundo de que el Lord apareciera frente suyo con una sonrisa de medio lado y con un paraguas cubriéndolo, apresuro el paso hasta llegar junto a Harry para cubrirlo de la lluvia_

_-¿Qué ocurrió, pequeño? _

_-Unos niños de años superiores me dijeron que pronto tú me dejarías y que yo solo soñaba mucho, eso dolió mucho Tom._

_Riddle soltó una pequeña risa y luego cesó y su rostro se volvió serio. _

_-¿Les crees a ellos, Harry?_

_-No, porque sé que siempre estaremos juntos, Tom. _

_-Esa es la verdad absoluta, mi amado niño, ahora regresemos a donde los Gryffindor antes de que te refríes ¿sí? _

_Pero antes de que siguieran su camino, Harry lo detuvo de la manga, Tom volteo para ver qué era lo que ocurría. _

_-Tom…_

_-¿Si?_

_-Me gustas mucho.-dijo acompañado de una bella sonrisa, cosa que descolocó a Tom y este soltó el paraguas para estrechar a Harry entre sus brazos. Después de todo, nadie podía dar crítica alguna al gran Lord si iba mojado a una reunión con el director. _

Después de ver aquel recuerdo, Harry estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, ¿Cómo era que de pequeño podía ser tan abierto a cosas del amor? En su otro mundo solo pensaba en tener un año tranquilo, qué irremediablemente siempre terminaba destruido por los trucos de Voldemort y que ahora él era su prometido.

Una parte de su estaba feliz, otra simplemente no respondía. Recordar no le ayudaba en nada a aminorar sus sentimientos, ya que presentía que cada vez que hallaba un recuerdo nuevo, lo que sentía por el Lord iba creciendo.

¿Su yo de este mundo estará despertando? Eso le aterraba, no quería dejar de ser él mismo a convertirse en alguien que amaba con frenesí a Tom Riddle. Ver a su yo niño con ojos enamorados hacia el Lord, como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Ver a su yo de 13 años en los brazos de aquel ser que una vez fue su perdición, entre besos y caricias, pero principalmente él mismo perdiéndose en su cuerpo caliente y lleno de pasión, como si su conexión fuera más allá de aquel encuentro en el tiempo.

-Potter.

Una voz muy conocida lo había interrumpido y sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. Cabellos rubios, ojos grises inexpresivos, alto y con el uniforme de slytherin. Su némesis, Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy.-respondió cortante al llamado

El chico estaba apoyado en un muro observándolo de pies a cabeza. Harry a pesar de ya haber interactuado dos años con el presumido de los Malfoy, aún se sentía un poco nervioso por dentro por la forma en como lo miraba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Siempre parecía odiarlo, pero cuando estaban a solas no podía descifrar lo que el chico pensaba.

-Mi padre me contó que pasaste otras excelentes vacaciones con el Lord.

-Hahaha si claro, excelente…-dijo con sarcasmo, Draco lo miró extrañado.

-Te noto fuera de lo normal, Potter, normalmente pondrías cara de estúpido enamorado, sonreirías y asentirías como si eso fuese la gran cosa.

Ah sí, por un momento olvidó que estaba en otra versión de mundo, donde él era un niño feliz que vomitaba arcoíris con todo lo que tenía que ver con la autoridad suprema de Gran Bretaña.

-No sé qué te hace pensar eso, Draco.-expresó con indiferencia, el rubio se fue acercando a él.

-¿Eso significa que has pensado en lo que te dije?-pregunto serio, posando una mano en la mejilla de Harry, este se sonrojó.

-¿Qué…a qué te refieres?

Draco chasqueó la lengua y se aproximó más a él hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. Malfoy podía sentir el dulce aroma de la boca de Harry y se imaginaba, ¿cómo se sentiría besarlo? Pero el chico era un completo idiota en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya que de alguna u otra forma, nunca se daba cuenta de sus insinuaciones. Ah pero claro, tenía que temer por estar en "territorio" ajeno.

-¿Qué haces para siempre atraerme a tu lado?

-¿disculpa?

-Exacto Potter, esa inocencia sin sentido tuya, la esperanza que irradias ¿Cuántas veces no te lo he repetido? Tú me traes…loco por ti.-terminó susurrando en su oído, perdiendo sus sentidos en su cuello y colocando sus manos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Harry.

El heredero Potter estaba más que impresionado y sin poder articular palabra alguna. El príncipe sin corazón de Slytherin le había mostrad una faceta que nunca espero ver en él. Esas palabras cargadas de deseo y amor, junto con las caricias que repartía. Era extraño, un mar de confusión.

Pero lo caliente que se había puesto el anillo hizo que despertara sus sentidos, apartando casi al instante al chico de él y fijando su vista en la joya. El anillo irradiaba oscuridad y le dolía mucho, pero como ya se había separado de su enemigo, el dolor bajo para su agrado.

-Ah, ya veo, el niño de oro ha llegado a un compromiso confirmado con nuestro Lord, ¿estás feliz, no? Y aun así me dejaste acercarme a ti…

-No Draco, tu no-

-Pero yo soy un Malfoy, tú caerás en mí y toda esa farsa con el Lord se romperá.-contestó, dando media vuelta, yéndose por otra ruta. Todo lo acontecido aquella noche le había dejado muy exhausto y con dolor de cabeza, quizás mañana no tendría tampoco tiempo para descansar, tendría escusas que explicar.

Y el anillo lo confirmaba.

.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacía el futuro Lord consorte a manos del señor Malfoy?

Snape lo había cogido antes de poder siquiera llegar a su sala común para estar con sus amigos. El hombre lo veía inexpresivo y a Harry le hacía dar un poco de temor, él no había cambiado su personalidad, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre

-No es lo que usted piensa, señor…

-Yo sé que no es "eso", tu amor por el Lord es más claro que la propia agua señor Potter…pero si nuestro Lord llega a pillarte así no creo que piense lo mismo que yo y el señor Malfoy saldrá muy lastimado antes de que pueda decir_ crucio._

Después de la advertencia su profesor se fue por la ruta contraria, dejándole el camino libre al joven mago. Repentinamente para Harry, todo lo que vivió con su profesor y los sentimientos malos que este le transmitía iban desapareciendo a medida que este se iba alejando.

_-Tio Sanpe! Tio snape! _

_El pocionista le miró con una sonrisa y le revolvió los cabellos _

_-Todo bien, pequeño?_

_-Me alegra que vengas a pasarla con nosotros, te quiero mucho!_

¿Qué hacía el recibiendo a Sanpe gustosamente en su casa?¿Por qué el-siempre-frío-profesor le sonreía? ¡Eso era imposible! ¿O…No lo es?

¿Lo es realmente…?

Su mente había vuelto a ser un mar de confusiones otra vez. Principalmente porque algunas de las creencias que tenía estaban cambiando en su mente, no se sentía el mismo. Todo su alrededor le estaba dando vueltas, estaba desequilibrado y sudaba frío.

_**Acéptame**_

-N-no quiero…

_**Soy tú, tú yo, acéptame**_

-¡Cállate!

-¿Compañero?

La voz lo sacó de su trance, era Ron y estaba al lado de Hermione, ambos lo veían extrañados por estar en el piso y cogiéndose la cabeza como un desquiciado. Se levantó del suelo y se limpió las ropas, arregló un poco su siempre desordenado cabello y les volvió a mirar, esta vez con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué…ocurre?

-La pregunta es, Harry, ¿qué te ocurre a ti? ¡Has estado muy extraño todo el tiempo desde que llegamos y ahora te encontramos casi arrancándote los cabellos! ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos?-preguntó Hermione, colocando una mano en su hombro, viéndolo preocupada.

Si tanto trastorno estaba pasándole, lo mejor sería poner una máscara para no preocuparlos, no quería explicar lo que lo sucedía ya que ni el mismo entendía qué era lo que ocurría con su ser y su propia mente. Entonces negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Hermione.

-No, es solo que empezó a dolerme la cabeza un poco, quizás sea por el viaje pero nada que sea grave.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que regresemos a nuestros cuartos para que se te pase.-dijo Ron, Harry asintió y ambos se despidieron de su amiga.

.

Las luces ya habían sido apagadas y él ya estaba acostado en su cama. Pero aun que se había tomado un tranquilizante, no podía cerrar un ojo sin quedarse pensando en los sucesos anteriores y todo lo que había pasado en sus vacaciones con Lord Tom Riddle. Se había encargado con mucho sigilo de que sus sentimientos fueran creciendo y que a través de estos, sus recuerdos de este mundo vayan apareciendo uno tras otro. Buena jugada.

Pero él no podía estar realmente enamorado del asesino de sus padres ya que el destruyó por completo su vida, eso si que no. Aunque…

_¿El de verdad asesinó a sus padres? Pero si lo amaba…_

Debía estar loco, cómo era posible que su amado Lord haya matado a sus padres si eran grandes amigos desde que se conocieron y sus padres aprobaban su relación, era un chiste sin gracia que se vino por su mente. De alguna forma, algo que no era verdad lo atormentaba y no dejaba disfrutar de su sueño antes de empezar las clases, lo mejor sería ya estar descansando con paz.

**En el sueño**

Se encontraba en una casa completamente blanca y a juzgar por el sonido que escuchaba, se encontraba en la playa. Le extrañaba que no hubiera nadie allí, pero igual decidió recorrer la enorme mansión.

-Harry

-Tom?

-Veo que fue buena idea ponerte ese anillo antes de que te fueras, veo que cierto Dragón andaba importunándote, mi niño

Harry sintió el impulso de abalanzársele y abrazarlo, más se detuvo a sí mismo para no hacerlo. El hombre frente suyo esperaba una respuesta, lo sabía, lo miraba con esos penetrantes ojos rojos que lo _enloquecía, _no, desafiaba.

-Ocurre algo, mi león?

-No me llames así.-respondió cortante.

Riddle rió y se acercó más a su consorte, abrazándolo por la cintura, juntando sus rostros hasta quedar a centímetros. A Harry se le erizó la piel por el contacto y más cuando, Tom bajo por su cuello repartiendo pequeños besos mientras desabotonaba su pijama y acariciaba con mucho esmero sus caderas.

-Agh Tom…te extrañe tanto…-¿por qué dijo eso de la nada?

-De no serlo, me hubiera puesto muy celoso.

No entendía nada, se estaba dejando hacer y además admitía cosas con facilidad que ni en sus más locos sueños diría. Estaba frustrado, por dejarse llevar por aquel exótico hombre que con solo susurrarle algo hacía que caiga en sus encantos. No entendía, el por qué su corazón palpitaba muy rápido y al verlo besar su torax, lo único que le venía a la mente era devoción, amor y pasión.

No entendía.

O tal vez, no quería entender.

**Fin del sueño. **

Cuando despertó con sudor en la frente, vio que ya todos se estaba levantando para irse a cambiar y el aún seguía acostado.

Ese sería un largo día, en el que por amor a la magina, no quería seguir teniendo más recuerdos.

**Sé que demoré mucho, pero es que tenía otros proyectos hehe ¿les he hecho bola? Mis disculpas en serio, pero cuando vuelves a un futuro cambiado, pienso que las memorias de lo que ocurrió cuando hiciste ese cambio también forman parte de ti, si vinieran todas de una sería un verdadero problema para la mente así que pensé que lo mejor sería ir recuperarlas poco a poco**

**El fic no durará mucho ya que tengo que aprovechar de las vacaciones para hacer otros y así estar satisfecha para cuando regrese al colegio non **

**Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier sugerencia o pregunta no duden en hacerla**

**Nos vemos**

**Lin. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ooootro cap! En este tengo una sugerencia para ustedes si tienen algo de tiempito extra**

**Antes de empezar a leer si quieren pueden buscar en youtube el ost de Undertale run genocide, "Snowy" ya que le dará trama al cap y cuando ya sea la parte del Gran comedor pueden ponerle el ost de sans**

**Solo si quieren hehe me basé en esos para inspirarme, sin más, aquí les dejo**

**El pasado los une, el futuro los ayuda**

**Acepto porque así lo quiero**

Contra su voluntad había estado soñando constantemente con Tom, cuantos besos no le repartía este por la nuca o lo acostaba en la cama para hacerle cosas una tanto "indebidas". La persona en su interior lo seducía para que se acople a la nueva vida y caiga en los encantos de aquel ser que aún no podía aceptar del todo. Era como un juego de seducción y él estaba perdiendo.

Cada vez las mañanas se iban haciendo más pesadas para él y los recuerdos más constantes. De alguna forma quería matar a su otro yo por todas las cosas que hizo en ese tiempo como consolarse a sí mismo nombrando en bajo al máximo líder de Gran Bretaña.

¿Era legal odiar a la misma persona que es? Sí.

Más le fastidiaba la invasión de mente que podía hacerle Riddle y todo el poder que tiene aquel anillo que le dio. Era como si ya no pudiera vivir sin él y fuera dependiente de sus toques, caricias y besos pasionales. Tenía la suerte de que no pasaba de eso, pues siempre que estaba a punto se detenía, lo volvía a acostar en la cama, le daba un beso en la frente y se iba.

Desde el primer día que había sido asechado por Draco Malfoy no lo había vuelto a ver de esa forma, pero todo se recuperaba en clases cuando lo miraba intensamente y al día siguiente aparecía con cortes en los brazos. En efecto, sabía que el único capaz de poder hacerle eso era el "Todo poderoso Lord" y recordaba que en uno de sus sueños, él le había susurrado que "Niños hormonales no son problema para mí, ya que tú me amas"

Sí, claro, amarlo.

_**Lo amo**_

-Calla.

_**Es lindo, mágico y con él, soy yo. **_

-Ándate

_**Deja de ser masoquista, que bueno que en los sueños soy yo quién te controla a ti**_

Era irónico hartarse de sí mismo pero no imposible. Muchas peleas ya las había ganado su otro yo, pero la victoria iba a ser suya. Solo tenía que controlarse y no enloquecer. Estaba muy enfermo, sí, lo suficiente como para ya no poder vivir sin estar escuchando esa voz a cada momento y más aún en sus sueños. Había dejado de ser el protagonista a ser el espectador. Lo veía vivo, ansioso, enamorado, pasional, ese era su yo de verdad. Pero lo odiaba profundamente por querer dominarlo.

_Sin embargo, ¿hasta cuándo seré yo realmente?_

¡No lo amaba!

Lo ama, no lo ama, lo ama, no lo ama, lo ama, no lo ama, lo ama, no lo ama, lo ama, no lo ama, lo ama, no lo ama, lo ama, no lo ama, lo ama, no lo ama, lo ama, no lo ama, lo ama, no lo ama, lo ama, no lo ama, lo ama, no lo ama, lo ama…

Otro recuerdo, "patético" para él.

_Su yo de 13 años estaba acostado en la cama de su cuarto, veía como las ventanas se empapaban por la lluvia y los niños corrieran de un lado para el otro, jugando. Él estaba mirando con fervor la puerta de su casa, a ver si esta se abría, pero nunca ocurrió. _

_Pasaron una, dos, tres, cuatro horas…y seguía sin abrirse. Él terminó durmiéndose bien arropado por él frío y está por demás decir que, se fue al mundo de los sueños muy decepcionado a juzgar por su expresión. _

_De repente el tiempo se volvió más rápido y la noche se había ido demasiado rápido y pudo ver en el reloj que ya eran las 3 de la mañana. Alguien abrió sin mucho esfuerzo la ventana de su habitación, dejando correr un fuerte ventarrón. El hombre pasó elegantemente por el marco hasta llegar a su cama. _

_Aquel hombre se sentó a un lado de la cama y prendió la luz que estaba en la mesita de al lado. Fue ahí donde pudo confirmar quién era y tampoco era como si no lo esperaba, si no el mismo Lord de sus sueños y delirios. Tom tenía en su mano una rosa muy extraña, pues parecía de cristal y atada a esta estaba una nota. Riddle dejó la rosa en la mesita y se dispuso a acariciar los cabellos de su otro yo con mucha delicadeza y amor, sin despertarlo. _

_-Espero me disculpes si en un día muy especial para los dos no pude estar junto a ti, pero esta rosa hará que ambos no podamos separarnos, mi ángel.-susurró, besando su frente. _

_Después de observarlo por un rato más mientras dormía, el hombre miró su reloj y se levantó de la cama, aún era de madrugada. Antes de salir de nuevo por la venta, volteó para ver nuevamente a su otro yo, sonriendo. Luego salió y dejó cerrada la ventana._

_Después de varias de un buen rato el otro Harry se levantó se frotó los ojos y se colocó los lentes. Lo primero que vio fue la rosa que yacía en la mesa junto a una nota. La tomó y la estudió con dedicación, luego la dejó encima de su regazo y leyó la nota que acompañaba a esta._

_Se vio a sí mismo llorar, sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas mientras abrazaba a la carta y la rosa y todo se estaba volviendo borroso, el recuerdo se estaba acabando. Lo último que pudo escuchar de sí mismo fue: _

_-Yo te amo más, Lord idiota. _

Y volvió a la realidad.

Harry estaba recostado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, tenía varios libros a su lado y recordó que mañana tenía una lección muy importante de pociones con el profesor Snape. Decidió dejarlos a un lado, después de aquel singular recuerdo se sentía muy extraño por dentro. Como si aquella fiera que repudiaba a Tom Riddle se hubiera dormido.

_Estaba tranquilo. _

Paso todo el rato con sus amigos, charlando de cualquier tema. Había ido a caminar con Luna por los pasillos y le había contado todo lo que le había sucedió y le pidió que guardase el secreto, sabía que podía confiar en ella. La Ravenclaw le dijo que sea libre y no se aflija, pues tener a alguien encerrado dentro suyo no es nada bueno.

Esas palabras lo dejaron aún más pensativo y así se la paso hasta ya haber acabado sus tareas he irse a la cama. Fácilmente cerró los ojos y dejó el insomnio de días atrás. Su cama estaba más cómoda que de costumbre y poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Estaba en la misma casa blanca cuando soñó por primera vez con Tom. Estaba parado frente a una puerta café y al instante esta se abrió, dando paso a un elegante Lord. Tom lo miró fijamente y sonrió_

_-Creí que hoy abrían dos Harry conmigo, a donde lo enviaste si se puede saber?-preguntó con una media sonrisa, pasando una mano por su mejilla._

_-No he desaparecido a nadie Tom, soy yo, simplemente Harry.-respondió sonriendo levemente. _

_-Harry…-susurró, acercándose para tomarlo entre sus brazos como tantas veces lo había hecho y este siempre terminaba rechazándolo. _

_Pero esta vez no fue así. _

_Al contrario de lo que se esperaba, el terminó rodeado de igual forma con sus flacuchos brazos, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho. Harry ya no se sentía forzado, ni mal, ni confundido, él simplemente lo hizo como quiso y en su interior sentía un alivio que dejaba a un lado sus pesares. Y así quedaron en la mitad de la sala, sin decir nada. _

_-Tom…_

_-Sí, Harry?_

_-Estemos siempre de esta forma…-comentó aun sin separarse, el mayor le miro a los ojos. _

_-Yo siempre estuve aquí.-susurró. _

_-Discúlpame. _

_El menor, como lo había hecho en el cumpleaños de Tom, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo fue acercando lentamente hasta sentir su respiración, cálida y acogedora. Esta vez era Harry quien deseaba besarlo, ya lo entendía, el por qué el Harry de este mundo lo amaba al completo y todo estaba en aquella carta. _

_Unió sus labios, pero no fue un simple beso. Tampoco fue necesitado como el de aquella noche, que sus propios instintos lo obligaron a hacerlo. El toque era sensual, dulce, íntimo y todo era controlado por el menor, Tom se dejaba hacer y guiar por su niño. _

_Más el poco aguante de Riddle desapareció y también tomó control, agarrando con posesividad su cintura, acentuando más el contacto. Su otra mano descendía de la mejilla de Harry, por su cuello, espalda y muslo, necesitaba más. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, Harry con la misma lentitud que empezó aquel beso, lo rompió. _

_-Eso fue un golpe bajo…Tommy.-dijo entre jadeos, sonriente. _

_-Me vi tentado, no todos los días Harry me besa por voluntad.-contestó encogiéndose de hombros.-En esta noche continuaremos nuestro encuentro, mi romeo, ya tienes que despertar. _

_-Pero…_

_-Shh.-susurro, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, separándose casi al instante. _

_Luego le empujó del pecho para atrás y todo se volvió oscuro. _

_**Fin del sueño. **_

Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba acostado en su cama, todos aun dormían, al parecer Riddle hizo que aquella mañana se despertara más temprano que el resto. Se puso sus zapatillas y se dirigió al baño. Sentía como si ese día estuviera lleno de sorpresas.

Y no se equivocaba.

**Gran Comedor. **

Todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente, hasta que la voz del Director llamó su atención. El hombre conjuró el _sonorus_ para que sus palabras sean escuchadas claramente y sus alumnos puedan entender.

-El día de hoy, mis estudiantes, tenemos a alguien muy importante con nosotros. Pueda que sea muy sorpresivo para ustedes, pero la compañía de esta persona beneficiará mucho al colegio en su mantenimiento, recibamos bien al Lord de Grand Bretaña.

A paso elegante y obvia belleza, el apuesto Lord entró por la puerta escoltado por Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy y Barty Crouch Jr. Los ojos rojos no tardaron en identificar a su consorte y al verlo, le guió el ojo. Harry aun no salía de la sorpresa. Las autoridades llegaron hasta donde estaba el director y le saludaron apropiadamente, luego su atención se dirigió a los jóvenes.

-Espero no les sea molestia que intervengamos en sus actividades por el día de hoy, mis fieles seguidores se encargaran de ir por todas las secciones de Hogwarts y está demás decir que todo esto es por su bienestar.-enfatizó, carismático ante el público presente.

Chicos y chicas suspiraron por ver a semejante espécimen frente suyo, sin importarles lo que decía. Harry sintió un ligero apretón en el corazón, enviando una cara de pocos amigos a sus compañeros y el Lord no desaprovechó esa oportunidad para disfrutar de los _celos _de su pequeño león.

.

Acabado el desayuno todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, Harry aun con vergüenza por lo del sueño de anoche trató de caminar lo más rápido posible lejos de Tom. Ron y Hermione le siguieron el paso y Riddle con la mirada desde su asiento.

-Creí que al volver a ver a él Lord te acercarías a él para saludarle, Harry.-dijo a lado suyo, Hermione.

-Ahora…no, mione y si me disculpan, me olvidé de un libro, ya les alcanzo.-contestó Harry, desapareciendo de la vista de sus amigos.

-Harry…

.

Había regresado desde la torre de Gryffindor y esperaba que la profesora de Adivinación no se enojara con él por haber llegado tarde. Quizás el sueño que había tenido hizo que se olvidase de algunas cosas importantes, pero no estaba enojado ni irritado. Por supuesto, la visita de Tom a Hogwarts lo tenía alerta y más si planeaba raptarlo.

-¿Feliz de que tu príncipe verdecito haya llegado, Potter?

Oh no, ahora no.

De alguna forma Draco al estar frente a él había llegado a tenerlo entre la pared y el slytherin. Sus ojos grises tenían un brillo que jamás había visto en él. Podía notar rabia, ira, deseo. El heredero Mlafoy lo tomo de los cabellos y sin más preámbulos lo besó sediento.

Él no quería eso, pero estaba sin escape.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho. Ya que segundo después Draco había abandonado sus labios, cayendo rápidamente al pido mientras se retorcía de dolor. Alguien había conjurado un crucio y sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

Frente a ellos estaba la máxima autoridad del país, manteniendo a Draco bajo el cruciatus. Lo veía en él, estaba enojado al máximo. Sus ojos disfrutaban del dolor que le causaba al más joven, sin pena ni arrepentimiento, el no sentía nada.

-Vaya, vaya… el jovencito sigue jugando con lo que no es suyo… oh pero claro, creo que no fui muy específico con Lucius y contigo mismo, la última vez no debió haberte bastado para que entiendas donde está tu lugar ¿no es así? ¿A qué quieres llegar importunando a MI Harry, joven Mlafoy? Ah, pero veo como disfrutas del crucio, ¿delicioso, no?-decía Tom, riendo como un maniático, su voz helada haciendo que hasta el mismo Harry se erizara.

-Adhg… !-gritaba Draco, pero no tenía sentido, nadie estaba allí y el mismo Lord se aseguró que nadie lo estuviera.

-Tom…basta, no tienes por qué ser así, yo hablare con él para que esto no vuelva a pasar.-intentó apaciguar su consorte.

Riddle lo miró aun sin detenerse, pasaron unos segundos y le hizo caso a Harry, deteniéndose en el acto.

-Ven.-respondió con seriedad.

.

No fueron ni uno, dos o tres segundos de que llegaron a la cámara secreta y Tom con agilidad lo tiro en un elegante mueble color verde oscuro. Harry lo miraba confundido mientras veía como Riddle se sacaba el chaleco y desataba la corbata, sus ojos rubíes estaba opacos.

-Tom, para esto, tengo que ir a clases.

-Estás con el Lord-respondió seco.

-No por que seas el Lord, puedo hacer eso y adem-

Pero Tom no le dejó seguir hablando y le calló devorándolo con un beso. Rudo, brusco, muy diferente al de sus sueños. Harry estaba asustado, nunca lo había visto de esa forma y parecía querer succionarlo desde adentro, se sentía mareado y sus piernas estaban flaqueando mientras él se colocaba entre estas en el proceso.

-_**Eres mío, dilo Harry, di que eres mío**_.-siseó en parcel.

-_**No fuerces esto, Tom**_

_**-¡¿Por qué te dejaste de ese crío?!-**_exclamó con el ceño fruncido

Harry suspiró, tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, sus ropa estaba toda desarreglada tenía todo el peso de su Lord encima, además de que este chispeaba ira. Aun así, solo se limitó a suspirar de cansancio.

-_**Yo no me dejé, el me forzó y…no que muchachos hormonales no eran problema para ti?-**_preguntó con una media sonrisa. Tom no dijo nada mientras desviaba la mirada.

-_**Pero si esto de alguna forma de hace feliz, sí Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt, soy todo tuyo**_.-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tom sabía que esa no había sido la mejor manera de reaccionar, pero tan solo ver a Harry con otro le había hecho perder la cordura. Le alegraba que su ángel siempre estuviese allí para calmarlo y detenerlo de cualquier locura, porque de no haber sido por él, Lucius se quedaba sin heredero.

Muy cerca de su oído, con voz necesitada y cargada de deseo, Tom le susurro:

-_**Te necesito…**_

**Continuará…**

**Bueno gente, he aquí el capítulo 6 y cabe destacar que ya se acerca el final**

**Espero, les haya gustado y sin tienen crítica o sugerencia pueden decirla, soy toda vista owo**

**Nos vemos!**

**Lin**


End file.
